


Over and Over and Over Again

by ch3rrychapst1ck



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, M/M, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Time Loop, i’m not really sorry, kinda ooc? maybe? who knows? i don’t?, no beta we die like men, sdr2 characters are seniors (12th), set in america? kinda? i don’t make it super clear i’m just using the grade terminology, thh characters are juniors (11th), this is self indulgent, v3 characters (+komaru) are sophomores (10th)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch3rrychapst1ck/pseuds/ch3rrychapst1ck
Summary: Shuichi Saihara and Kaito Momota haven’t talked to each other for a month.Until one day, they’re stuck in a time loop together.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyo back at it again with a saimota fic . i have like nine wips i need to write but noooo i decides to write this, which i came up last night at like two am. uh anyways i hope you enjoy reading!! xx

_Beep! Beep!_

Shuichi yawned as he sat up. He had fallen asleep at his desk again. He went to reach to turn his alarm off but felt his elbow hit something, which made it tumble to the ground with a crash. He blearily wiped his eyes to see what happened and was met with the sight of his favorite coffee mug, shattered on the ground. 

He let out a quiet string of curse words and went to go clean it up, but looking at his alarm clock made him shoot up. School for him started at 8, so Shuichi usually set his alarm for 6:45, but last night Shuichi must have accidentally set his alarm for 7:45. Shuichi had fallen asleep at around ten last night, and after staying up all night for the two previous nights, he must have fallen asleep while doing homework. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Shuichi swore under his breath as he hurriedly raced around his room to try and get ready as soon as possible. As he pulled on the first hoodie and pair of jeans he saw, he went to his desk to pack up his (mostly) finished homework. Stepping to the side a bit, he heard a crunch and picked up his foot to see that he stepped in his mug shards. Thankfully, his foot didn't look too bad except for a few cuts, which had already started to bleed. He finished packing his homework and getting dressed. He rushed downstairs, grabbed an apple, and started pouring himself a thermos of coffee to drink while on the way to school. 

Luckily, his house wasn’t too far from school, so if he walked quickly, he could make it. As he went to leave, he flicked off all the lights and locked the front door with his house keys. His parents usually left before him, so they trusted him to lock up. 

Around five minutes later, he got to his high school, Hope's Peak. He pushed through the doors and quickly sped to his first class, history. Right when he crossed the threshold into the classroom, the bell rang. 

Letting out a deep breath, he slid into his seat, next to his close friend, Rantaro Amami. Rantaro looked him up and down, then opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, their teacher walked in.

"Good morning class!” His teacher said, way too brightly for 8 AM. The class set out a collective mumble as their teacher put down his things. The teacher smiled and clapped his hands, “We are going to have a pop quiz today! You know what that means, clear your desks!” 

Shuichi let out a small groan with the rest of his class, history had always been a tough class for him and their teacher was notorious for his difficult pop quizzes.

As the tests were passed towards the back of the class where Shuichi and Rantaro sat, Shuichi felt a nudge, so he turned towards Rantaro, who mouthed a quick, “Are you okay?”

Shuichi nodded and gave him a small, tired smile, before mouthing back, “I’ll tell you at lunch.”

Once Shuichi got his test, he flipped the paper over to be greeted with a variety of short-answer questions. Ten minutes passed and Shuichi only had a few problems left as his teacher called a five-minute warning. He had barely finished his last problem when his teacher announced that time was up.

He switched tests with Rantaro, so Rantaro would grade his and he would grade Rantaro’s. When his teacher started calling out the answers, Rantaro, of course, got all of his correct. Shuichi looked over to see his test littered with red X marks and sighed softly, this day was going great.

His next class, history, went smoothly, except that there was a small drool stain on the top of his homework and he (almost!) fell asleep in class.

After that, he had lunch. When he got into the cafeteria, he walked to his normal table where Rantaro and his best friend, Kaede, were sitting, already having a conversation. The two of them greeted him with a smile as he sat down, offering them a tired smile back.

“So, Shuichi, what’s up?” Rantaro asked, fiddling with one of his ear piercings, “You looked like shit in history.”

“Ah, well I just had a rough start to my morning, that’s all.”

Kaede frowned, “You need to sleep more, Shuichi!”, she said as Rantaro nodded in agreement.

“I’m trying my best guys, I really am. I’ve just been really busy with cases and stuff…”

Kaede’s face softened, "Aw, Shu… remember that we’re always here to help you out!"

“Ah, thank you.”

The two of them smiled brightly, then moved onto the next conversation topic as Shuichi picked at his lunch, mostly tuning out their conversation.

“Wait, Shuichi, hasn’t it been a month?”

“Hm? A month since what?”

“You know…” Kaede said cautiously, “Since your fight with Kaito?”

Shuichi stiffened, had it already been a month? It had felt longer.

He hadn’t spoken to Kaito in a month.

It was all because Shuichi hadn’t been sleeping due to an influx of cases his uncle had received. He had asked Shuichi to help out with them, to which he agreed.

He had gone to school the next day, feeling half-dead from not sleeping for 3 days and extremely stressed. When Kaito started pestering him about his health, Shuichi didn’t mean to, but he snapped at him. This caused Kaito to, justifiably, snap back. 

Shuichi meant to apologize the next day, he really did, but his uncle had needed him to accompany him to a case, so Shuichi had to skip around a week of school. When he arrived back, Kaito had considerably distanced himself from him. Shuichi never had a chance to apologize, and so they never resolved their conflict.

Dumb, right?

“Uh, yeah, I guess it has…”

“Are you two going to make up?” Rantaro questioned.

“I mean, I want to…”

“So, make up?” 

“It’s… not that easy, Rantaro.”

The green-haired teen shrugged, “Do what you want.”

“Uhm, ok…”

Shuichi noticed Kaede staring wistfully at the opposite end of the cafeteria, he looked where she was looking and saw that she was looking at Kaito- no- Maki. It was no secret that the two of them had been pining for each other since the beginning of freshman year, and they were halfway through sophomore year. He and Kaito’s fight caused a rift in their friend group, with Kaede staying with Shuichi and Maki staying with Kaito. Shuichi felt a pang of guilt, it was all his fault.

The rest of Shuichi’s day was normal, with only a few mishaps, up until his last class, gym. He had it with Kaede, Kaito, and Maki. While getting changed into his gym uniform, he took off his shoe to check the cut on his foot. And, of course, to add to his bad luck streak that day, it had bled through his sock. He let out a long sigh and shoved his shoe back on, resolving to fix it when he got home.

Around twenty minutes later, the gym teacher’s assistant, a buff senior who Shuichi was pretty sure managed (almost) all of the sports teams for their school, passed out the equipment. He announced, practically yelling at the top of his lungs, that they were playing dodgeball today. He split the class into two different teams by their last name. Kaede was on the opposite side with Maki, and Kaito was on Shuichi's side. He let out a soft sigh and got into position, trying to not put weight on his bad foot, as the assistant blew his whistle to signify the start of the game. 

Shuichi was good at staying in the shadows during gym, he always threw one or two balls before letting himself get tagged out. He had utilized this strategy in most of his gym classes, and it had always worked out for him.

Instead of running towards the middle to grab a ball to throw, Shuichi stayed in the back, trying to not get hit by balls. As Shuichi went to retrieve a fallen ball, he saw Kaito throwing a ball to the other side, hitting a student who didn’t have the chance to react. He picked up the ball and watched as Kaito threw another ball, hitting another student. 

“Shit! Shuichi, watch o-!”

Shuichi turned to see a ball flying at him and the world seemed to go in slow motion. He tried to move out of the way, but his feet felt like they were rooted to the ground, so he watched the ball until it collided with his face, hitting his left eye. The momentum of the throw made Shuichi stumble backwards, dropping the ball he was holding. He instinctively touched the place it hit him, wincing at the pain. 

_Yep,_ He thought, _That’s going to leave a bruise…_

He looked up to see that the game had ceased and all eyes were on him. Shuichi felt his chest tighten up, restricting his breath as he ducked his head down and walked to the teacher’s assistant. He got excused to go to the nurse’s office and Shuichi hurriedly walked out of the gym, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. He looked up for a split second and, just his luck, made eye contact with Kaito. Shuichi’s face burned. He looked away and opened the gym doors.

Thankfully, when he got to the nurse’s office, his chest didn’t feel as tight and he could breath a lot better. Only one person was in the nurse’s office, a nervous-looking senior girl with long, choppy purple hair. The girl sat at the desk, filling out what seemed to be paperwork.

Shuichi cleared his throat, startling the girl slightly, “Uh, I just need an ice pack…”

The purple haired girl got up shakily and murmured, “O-one moment, please!!” as she entered the storage closet. 

Shuichi sat in one of the chairs in the room and stared at the clock, school would be about over soon, thank goodness. Shuichi couldn’t wait to go home and take a long nap. The girl quickly came back into the room and handed him an ice pack.

“W-Wait here as l-long as you want to.”

Shuichi gave her a small smile and pressed the ice pack to his eye, the cold compress felt nice on his throbbing face. Around eight minutes later, he heard a soft knock at the door. He looked up to see Kaede, dressed in her normal clothes, with his backpack and clothes. When she saw him, she quickly walked over and sat next to him.

“Are you okay?!” She asked quickly, “That hit looked really painful…”

Shuichi nodded, “I’ll be fine, Kaede. Thank you for getting my stuff.”

The blonde nodded earnestly, “Of course!”

Shuichi changed in the nearby bathroom, then the two of them talked a bit before the school bell rang, signalling the end of school.

Kaede gave him a quick hug as he was about to leave, “Bye, Shuichi! I’m sorry today was so shitty for you,”

The blue-haired teen gave her a small smile, “It’s ok. Thank you, Kaede. Have a nice weekend!”

When Shuichi got home, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

Mom _: Your father and I have to go on a work trip this weekend. We won’t be home. You can order whatever you’d like._

Shuichi sighed, texting a quick “ok”, and unlocked the door to his dark house. Another shitty thing to add to his already shitty day.

A few hours passed, Shuichi finally bandaged his foot and got something to eat. He started with his homework, finishing a good bit of it. At around eleven, he was ready to sleep.

He fell into his bed and felt his phone buzz. He took it out of his pocket to be greeted with:

**_You have a new memory-_ **

_On this Day - One year ago_

Curious, Shuichi swiped on the notification, which opened his _Photos_ app. The pictures that he was greeted with were pictures from when he, Kaito, Maki, and Kaede had gone ice skating. He scrolled through the photos, his chest tightening as he looked through them. He stopped scrolling and tapped on a photo: it showed a picture of Shuichi ice skating, with Kaito gripping onto his hand, probably to prevent the purple-haired teen from falling over. Shuichi swiped to the next one, a picture of Kaito and himself. The two of them hadn’t gone onto the ice yet, Kaito had an arm slung around Shuichi’s shoulders, grinning brightly at the camera. Past Shuichi was in mid-laugh. Shuichi looked at the photo as tears started to swell up.

“Damn it…” He wiped at his eyes and curled up on his bed. He missed Kaito. He missed him so much.

He quickly fell asleep, a few tears escaping his eyes.

* * *

_Beep! Beep!_

Shuichi yawned as he sat up. He was at his desk again? He could have sworn he fell asleep on his bed. He stretched, his elbow hitting something that tumbled onto the ground with a crash.

Wait. 

Shuichi looked down. His favorite mug? Didn’t he break that yesterday? He went to get up, but a sharp sting from his foot made him sit back down. Right, he cut his foot on the mug shards. The mug that just broke. 

“What the fuck?”

He looked up at his alarm clock. 7:45. Friday.

Friday?

Friday was yesterday.

He scrambled to check his phone. It read Friday as well.

“What the fuck?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo next chapter!! hope u enjoy hehe 💞 also be ware that i changed shuichis class from chem to history bc i said so 💞

Shuichi could feel his heart hammering. 

“Was that all a dream? Did I accidentally cut my foot when I was asleep?”

He took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. His touch his left eye, the place he got hit, and it still stung to the touch. 

_Don’tpanicdon’tpanicdon’tpanicdon’tpanicdon’tpanic_

“I’ll just go to school,” He said to himself, trying to calm down, “It was all a dream, it’s okay.”

He got ready for school the same way he did in his “dream” (he was still figuring it out), pulling on the same sweatshirt and jeans, grabbing the same apple, and using the same thermos to pour his coffee in as he got ready. 

He got to school at the same time and made his way to his history classroom. When he sat down, Rantaro gave him the same once over, his teacher arrived right when Rantaro was about to ask him if he was okay, and his teacher announced the pop quiz. Shuichi replied to Rantaro’s unspoken question, and filled out the same answers for the pop quiz. When he got his test back, he still got all the same answers wrong while Rantaro got all of his questions right.

His next classes went the same, the exact same. So Shuichi acted the exact same, all while trying to figure out what was going on.

_Is this a weird case of deju vu? No… that can’t be it… Maybe it was a strange dream caused by my sleep schedule? That could be it…_

When he got to lunch, all he wanted to do was curl up on the ground and sleep. He replied to Rantaro and Kaede’s questions the same way, took note of Kaede’s longing glances at Maki, and felt that pang of guilt, knowing that this was all his fault.

When he got to gym, luckily, his cut hadn’t reopened and his sock wasn’t soaked in blood, which was the only good thing that happened to him that day. The coach’s assistant announced dodgeball again in his loud voice and Shuichi was still on Kaito’s team. He let himself get hit again, and went to the nurse’s office, his face burning with embarrassment. 

The nurse’s assistant gave him the ice pack, Kaede came with his bag, and then finally, Shuichi was able to go home. When he got home, he immediately collapsed onto his bed, letting out a long sigh. He did most of his homework, but after a few hours, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Beep! Beep!_

Shuichi yawned and sat up before it registered. He was back at his desk.

 _No_ , he thought, _nononononononononononononono_

He fell out of the desk chair, putting a hand over his mouth.

_Nononononononononononononono_

He looked at his alarm clock, it was Friday. 7:45.

_Nononononononononononononono_

Shuichi couldn’t breathe, _it wasn’t a dream… I’m stuck repeating Friday_.

He got into his bed, threw the covers over his head, and curled up as he tried to calm himself down.

Shuichi took long, slow breaths as he repeated to himself, “It’s going to be okay, it’s going to be okay, it’s going to be okay, it’s going to be okay, it’s going to be okay.”

Soon enough, Shuichi drifted off to sleep.

_Knock knock! Knock knock!_

Shuichi awoke to someone knocking on the door.

He pulled his covers over his head, willing whoever was at the door to just go away. The person at the door persisted in knocking for around 10 minutes.

“Go away…” Shuichi mumbled, mostly to himself.

The person, of course, did not hear him and kept banging on the door. With a sigh, he got out of his bed. His alarm clock read 12:23. He pulled on the sweatshirt that was laying on the ground and combed through his hair, trying to look semi-presentable. When he opened the door, he was met with a strange sight.

“Kaito?”

“Ah, hey Shuichi,” The purple-haired teen said. He looked… the same, which was oddly comforting to Shuichi. He had his hair styled in the same gelled style and wore the same jacket that he wore everyday.

Shuichi shifted nervously, avoiding eye contact, “Can I help you?”

Kaito nodded, “Uh, why weren’t you at school today?” He asked, his usual confident tone was gone, but Shuichi could tell he was trying to fake it.

“I felt sick,” he said, “Why aren’t you at school?”

“I- uh wanted to check on you?”

Shuichi smiled slightly, “Kaito, I’m pretty sure that was a lie. What’s up?”

Kaito let out a long sigh, “This is going to sound absolutely insane, I’m not crazy I promise.”

“That doesn’t sound very promising.”

“Shush, okay listen. Has… has today been repeating for you?”

Time felt like it froze for Shuichi. Was Kaito experiencing the same thing? He shakily nodded and said, “You too?”

Unexpectedly, Kaito swept Shuichi into a bone-crushing hug. The shorter teen let out a small, surprised noise, but hugged him back. It felt nice hugging Kaito again, Shuichi really missed him.

The two of them separate as Kaito let out a laugh, “Sorry about that, I’m just really glad I’m not the only one dealing with this.”

Shuichi nodded, “Me too,” There was a slight awkward pause before Shuichi said, “Wanna come in? It’s kind of cold.”

Kaito accepted the invitation and the two of them ducked inside. 

“Are your parents home?” Kaito asked quietly.

Shuichi shook his head, “No they’re on a business trip. At least they will be later. I’ve been staying home alone.”

After a small pause, Kaito said, “Ah, okay.”

The two of them went into Shuichi’s living room and sat in awkward silence before Shuichi said, “Uh, maybe we can start looking for solutions?”

Kaito hummed in agreement, then pulled out his phone. Shuichi grabbed his computer, and the two of them started searching. As to be guessed, most of the search results were about the trope or examples about time loops in the media. After an hour of searching, Shuichi found a website advertising “advice on demonic curses” on the seventh Google page. Curious, he clicked on it. He was greeted with a variety of pictures of animals and strange looking articles. He clicked on the owner’s profile to be met with:

_Mortals, you have been graced with my online journal of the Supreme Overlord of Ice: Gundham Tanaka! Your feeble minds cannot comprehend the amount of sheer power you are experiencing! This journal is only truly dedicated to the art of taming beasts from the very depths of hell. But, if you have been dabbling in Satan’s dark magic and need my all-knowing insight, you can email me at g.tanaka@hopespeak.com._

Shuichi cocked an eyebrow as he read the email address. _That's a Hope’s Peak email address,_ he thought, _does he go to our school?_

“Hey Kaito, do you know anyone named Gundham Tanaka?”

Kaito put down his phone, “Yeah! He’s a senior at school, you know, the guy with the long scarf and weird hair? He and Himiko hang out sometimes.”

Shuichi nodded, “I found his blog, it seems like he knows stuff about the supernatural. Should I email him?”

Kaito gave him a thumbs up, “Definitely!”

Shuichi gave him a small nod and drafted up an email,

_Gundham,_

_My name is Shuichi Saihara and I am a sophomore at Hope's Peak. I found your blog and I had a hypothetical question. If I were stuck in a time loop with someone, how would I get out of it? Sorry if this is kind of a strange question._

_Thank you,_

_Shuichi Saihara_

He sent the email and continued to scroll through Gundham’s blog. Around seven minutes later, his computer dinged, signalling an email.

_Human,_

_Your problem sounds quite interesting… I would like to discuss this with you and the other mortal in person. We shall meet at the park near the school._

_Sincerely,_

_Gundham Tanaka: the Supreme Overlord of Ice_

Shuichi typed out a short reply confirming the time and location, then said to Kaito, “Ok, so we’re meeting up with Gundham at four, is that okay?”

Kaito smiled, “Yep!”

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the park. There was almost no one there except for a group of five kids playing on the playset and two teenage girls watching them. Shuichi recognized one girl, she was in his year, but they never had any classes together. 

“Over there!” Kaito said, nudging his arm and pointing to a figure a few feet away from them. The figure wore a coat and a long scarf that fluttered in the breeze. Shuichi held his breath. Was that him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and he appears!! or does he. is it a random person with a weird coat and scarf?
> 
> haha anyways. i had to add a little bit of komaru and toko bc THEY. will i add more of them?? uh maybe? also komaru is a sophomore bc i say so
> 
> also can u tell i have absolutely no fuckign clue on how to write gundhams character (if u have any tips on how to write him PLEASE comment or smthg i am struggling) 
> 
> i hope you liked this chapter! idk if i’m that happy with it but whatever lol. i’ll be back with another chapter soon but i hope you liked it! have a nice night/day/whatever the fuck


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking forever to get this chapter out oops.
> 
> anyways hope you enjoy

Kaito and Shuichi looked at the imposing figure, not saying anything for a second until Kaito spoke up and said, “Are you, uh, Gundham Tanaka?”

The other teenager turned around and Shuichi was a bit taken back by his appearance. He had no eyebrows and his eyes were two different colors, his right eye bearing a long scar. His hands and arms were neatly wrapped in bandages, Shuichi couldn’t tell if they were for show or not. 

Gundham grinned at the two of them, “Ah! Which one of you is Shuichi!”

Shuichi took a step forward, “Hello, that’s me.”

Gundham took a step forward as well, “Your email was quite… intriguing. We shall go to a more private location to speak about this matter… follow me.”

He started walking away, Kaito and Shuichi exchanged nervous glances and followed him. 

After walking for around five minutes, the three of them entered a small wooded area. They kept on walking until they got to a small clearing. The sun shone through the branches and the area was completely clear, except for a few rocks scattered about. 

Gundham turned to face the two of them and sat one the ground, then gestured for them to sit down too, which they did. Four rodents (were those hamsters?) crawled from Gundham’s scarf and started crawling down his arms. As Shuichi and Kaito watched in shock and confusion, Gundham started talking, “So… about your quote-on-quote hypothetical question, have either of you two fools dabbled in… dark magic?”

Kaito shook his head, “No way, dude! Occult stuff freaks me out!”

Shuichi nodded in agreement with Kaito, “I haven’t dabbled in anything like that.”

Gundham nodded when they were done, “May I ask your relationship? Were you ever romantically involved?”

Shuichi felt his face flush red and Kaito stammered out, “N-No! We’re… friends! Or were friends...” He paused and turned to Shuichi, “Are we friends?”

Before Shuichi could respond, Gundham said, “Ah, did you two have a quarrel of some sort?” When neither of them answered, he said, “I see, to fix your, ahem, hypothetical problem, you must resolve whatever feelings you have for each other,” He stood up and brushed off his jacket, his four hamsters scurrying back into his scarf, “If that does not work, seek my help once more.”

With a flourish of his jacket, he walked off, leaving the two with even more questions. 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Kaito stood up and offered his hand to Shuichi, “That was weird and did not answer any of our questions.”

The dark-haired teen nodded and took Kaito’s hand, pulling himself up. The two stood awkwardly for a minute, neither of them knowing what to say.

_ I need to apologize.  _

“Wanna go get ice cream?”

Shuichi nodded, letting out a small sigh, “Yeah, that would be great.”

The two of them walked out of the clearing in silence and walked to the ice cream stand. As they walked, Shuichi noticed an outdoor ice-skating rink that looked relatively new.

“Did they just put that up?”

Kaito looked to where Shuichi was looking, “Yeah, looks like it! Good eye, I wouldn’t have noticed it if you didn’t point it out!”

Shuichi flushed at the compliment, “Thank you…” He muttered softly.

Kaito slung an arm over Shuichi’s shoulder and ruffled his hair as they made their way to the ice cream stand. (Kaito got cookies and cream while Shuichi got coffee.) The two went to go sit at a nearby bench near the entrance of the park.

“So, how’s Kaede?”

“Hmm,” Shuichi thought for a moment, “Kaede is kind of the same, she’s still hopelessly pining over Maki. Oh! She has a piano recital next week, I’m pretty sure she’s going to invite you.”

“Oh sick! That’s exciting!” Kaito exclaimed, then sighed, “We really need to set those two up. They have crushes on each other for… a little over a year now, right?”

Shuichi nodded in confirmation, “Maybe we can tell them about the ice skating rink? I’m sure they wouldn’t turn down an opportunity to spend time together?”

“That’s a great idea! Here, I’ll text Kaede, you can text Maki!”

“Why me? You’re closer with Maki.”

“She’ll listen to you,” He said simply as he started typing out a message.

Shuichi furrowed his brow as he started typing out a message as well. But before he could send it, Maki had sent him a text message.

_ makiroll : why are you hanging out with kaito? _

_ shoe : how do you know i’m with him? _

_ makiroll : kaede told me, and kaito told her. _

_ Huh? _ Shuichi thought, looking at Kaito, who was still typing.

_ shoe : anyways, there’s an ice skating rink at the park. you and kaede should go _

_ makiroll : you will answer my question saihara, if not now, then later. _

_ makiroll : ...also thank you, i’ll check it out. _

_ shoe : (: _

Shuichi smiled and clicked off of his phone. Right when he put his phone in his pocket, his phone vibrated. He clicked it back on again and saw an email.

The email read: 

_ Shuichi,  _

_ Hi, my name is Makoto Naegi and I’m a junior at Hope’s Peak. I’m so sorry if this is weird, but Gundham told me about your problem, and I know he can be confusing with his advice. I don’t want to get too in depth about what’s going on for you, because even I don’t know, but I do know a way I might be able help. Go to the library on the outskirts of town, I don’t remember the address but it’s easy enough to find. Go to the very back of the library, near the self help books. On the second shelf from the bottom, and all the way to the right, there will be a book. I highly recommend you read it. As I said, I’m so sorry if this is weird! _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Makoto _

Shuichi read the message and slid his phone over to Kaito, who read it.

“That’s oddly convenient?” Kaito said once he finished.

“I know, that’s really weird… but it couldn’t help to look?”

“Yeah, but this Makoto guy seems suspicious…”   


Shuichi nodded, “I agree, but I think he might just be trying to help. I mean, these are weird circumstances.”

Kaito nodded, “It’s getting pretty late and I need to get home, want to check it out tomorrow?”

The dark haired teen nodded again, “Sounds good, uh, I’ll call you? You still have my number, right?”

“Of course I do dude! Yeah, tomorrow sounds good!”

“O-Okay! Uh, see you… tomorrow?”

The two of them got up to leave, giving each other small waves as they headed in opposite directions.

The sun set as Shuichi walked back to his house, passing a few closing up stores and alleyways.

He yawned, today had been an extremely weird and eventful day,  _ I wonder what Gundham meant by confessing our feelings, does he mean forgiving each other? Because, I dunno, I don’t like Kaito that… _

Shuichi stopped walking.

_ Wait. _

Did he?

Shuichi covered his mouth as it clicked.

He totally had a crush on Kaito Momota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “how to write gundham tanaka”  
> “how does gundham tanaka talk”  
> “gundham tanaka dialogue”  
> “fancy words”  
> ^ real google searches i made when ~trying~ to write gundham.
> 
> and the introduction of makoto “used as a plot device” naegi. did i kinda only add him 1) bc he’s great and 2) because i might write a prequel-esque fic with him? yes. would y’all want to see that?
> 
> also holy shit that chapter was a trip i’m so sorry. all my teachers decided to say “fuck you” and assign me like three essays each week so sorry it was so late oops 
> 
> also i wasn’t really sure how exactly to write this chapter, so know knows, i might re write it later because i kinda hate how it turned out
> 
> anyways thank you for reading, love you all /p

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the first chapter! sorry there was no dialogue lol. please leave kudoses or comments! thank you for reading!! also i promise i will update it soon, school is just slowly killing me


End file.
